


Trinidad, 1966

by thekingofbottomlennonfics



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Lennon, Dom/sub, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofbottomlennonfics/pseuds/thekingofbottomlennonfics
Summary: Based loosely off of John Lennon, and Ringo Starr's holiday in 1966 with their wives in Trinidad.Maureen has a glorious idea, and Cynthia LOVES it.."Short." John snorted."Not where it matters." Ringo wiggled his eyebrows, and Maureen, and Cynthia both giggled, as John scoffed."I can't confirm that, so you're still itty bitty Ringo to me." John shrugged."I mean, you could, though." Maureen finally broke a silence that Cynthia didn't realize was there.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon/Everyone, John Lennon/Ringo Starr, Maureen Cox/Cynthia Lennon, Maureen Cox/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trinidad, 1966

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ALL TOP JOHN

Cynthia leaned on her husband's shoulder as the two walked down the beach. At last a moment of peace, and privacy. Oh, but Maureen, and Ringo were there, too. Cynthia didn't mind them much, the other Beatles seemed to mean a lot to John, and Cynthia got along well with Maureen.

And John, surprisingly behaved on their little trip. He was chaotic as usual, but he didn't even show the faintest bit of interest in Maureen, which surprised Cynthia at first. After all, Maureen was quite beautiful, with nice cheekbones, and thin face. She had deep dark eyes, and similarly dark hair, tried back into a bun at the moment, slender in her black one-piece swim suit. And she was younger. Not much younger, but obviously younger.

Maybe it was because Ringo was there, and because John genuinely enjoyed Ringo's friendship. Cynthia chose not to ponder it much, and was snapped out of her thinking anyway, by John swinging their hands together as they walked.

"Not a moment alone from the fuckin' photographers." John snickered, "But, praise the lord, they've finally left. I think I might start believing in God."

"You probably shouldn't joke about that." Cynthia retorted, but gave a soft laugh nonetheless. John offered no argument, other than a smile at his wife.

"It's 'cause you're so beautiful, Cyn. Of course they'd want to photograph you." John grinned, and Cynthia laughed into his shoulder.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it's because of horny teenage girls." She replied, joking. John chuckled, and pushed some of her soft blonde hair behind her ear with his free hand.

"I think my teeth are rotting from that display." Ringo joked, making himself, and his wife known once again. John's honey coloured gaze shifted back at the pair, and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were here." John admitted. Cynthia snickered, and gave John a gentle kick to the shin, and Ringo rolled his eyes.

"I mean you talk so much, I'm not surprised you'd forget." Maureen giggled, and Ringo gave a hearty laugh, wrapping and arm around his lover's shoulders. Maureen grinned, and leaned into the touch, and John scoffed, turning away.

"I dunno, she's not wrong, love." Cynthia shrugged, "For someone with such a small mouth you talk enough to unhinge your jaw sometimes."

"Then you haven't met Paul." John sighed.

"Oh God, he's right." Ringo sighed, scratching at his unshaven jaw, and shaking his head, "You still talk a lot."

"Better than Geo, who talks none at all... Unless it's about how hungry he is." John argued, and Ringo hummed, Maureen, and him catching up to John, and Cynthia. She watched Ringo purposefully stand a little further from the water, and higher on the dune to be taller, and John totally noticed.

"Short." He snorted.

"Not where it matters." Ringo wiggled his eyebrows, and Maureen, and Cynthia both giggled, as John scoffed.

"I can't confirm that, so you're still itty bitty Ringo to me." John shrugged. Cynthia ran her thumb over the back of John's hand, and he moved further into her personal space, their fingers still loosely knit together. The subtle sign of affection made her feel even more cheery about the day so far. The light breeze by the ocean was nice, too, and the sunny day made it so much more atmospheric. It made Cynthia tempt herself with the idea of ditching shitty UK beaches, and moving somewhere warm to be a calm paralian.

"I mean, you could, though." Maureen finally broke a silence that Cynthia barely even noticed was there before she spoke. Ringo snickered, messy brown hair whipped around in the windspeed that increased in the moment. John gasped.

"How dare you? That is disgusting-" John stopped walking, in turn causing Cynthia to stop as well, and she looked over at John with her chocolatey eyes, and back to Maureen when she, and Ringo stopped walking, "Oh fuck, you're serious?"

"Mhm!" Maureen agreed, and Ringo quickly let go of his wife, looking over at her with shock evident on his face, plump lips parted, and refined blue eyes wide.

"What the hell, Mo?" He asked, and Maureen looked over, swallowing thickly.

"Well, I mean... It's not like it wouldn't be enjoyable." She explained, "And of course, a learning experience."

"I'm both disgusted, and intrigued." John commented, and Maureen hummed.

"Maureen... What made you think of this?" Cynthia asked, just as shocked as the others. Sure she'd thought about queer sex from time-to-time, between women, and between men, but actually asking two men to just do it? Cynthia was hoping she would just say she was joking, but a part of her, like John, was also intrigued.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while, actually." Maureen admitted, and Ringo seemed even more shocked at his wife, and put his head in his hands, peeking out to gauge every other reaction. John raised his thick eyebrows, and Cynthia found herself just as astounded as Ringo, furrowing her brows together nervously.

"Since we arrived here. I noticed that John has a rather enviable bottom." Maureen remarked.

John sucked in a sharp breath, "What the fuck." He put his hands together and pointed his finger tips at Maureen in a disappointed manner. (Better description? He '*deep inhale* boi'd Mo lol)

"I think you know where this is going..." She trailed off. Cynthia crossed her arms as she silently thought about the offer. John nervously grabbed her bicep. Cynthia couldn't deny she felt hot below the waist at the idea of Ringo fucking John. Ringo's deep voice in trembling, rumbly groans- John whining, and arching his back, when Ringo hit that spot instead of him. Cynthia would be pretty satisfied with seeing John all wrecked like that. Imagining him all fucked out, in a horny sex-daze when Ringo was done with him, Cynthia felt her stomach flip.

"Cyn-"

"I think I like where it's going." Cynthia smiled, and giggled, and her cheeks burnt. She was a bit embarassed to admit that, and Maureen seemed surprised that she liked the idea, rasing her shapely dark brows, but she only grinned, too. John swallowed thickly, and Cynthia looked over to him, watching pink spread over John's neck, and face like wild fire, and he gripped Cynthia tighter, also contemplating.

With a glance to John, Ringo shrugged, "Why not? But if it's shitty, I swear Mo, this will be the end of us."

"It won't be." Maureen snickered, and rolled her eyes, "Not that you'd leave me even if it was."

"Fuck, you're right." Came Ringo's gruff reply, and the others laughed.

Cynthia couldn't deny she was excited. There was this strange controlling feeling nagging at her to cooperate in breaking John into a pulp of pathetic sex appeal. She was so ready.

.

"John! Lemme see you, baby girl!" Cynthia called. She sat on the nice white sheets of the bed in their beachside hotel, waiting for John to come out of the bathroom.

"I still don't see why this is necessary!" Quipped the man, before the bathroom door opened. Cynthia practically vibrated with the anticipation of seeing John in what she had picked out with Ringo, and Maureen. And John finally set a socked foot onto the hardwood flooring.

And there he stood, in a white lingerie slip that ended just around mid-thigh. It was modest, the most scandalous detail about it being the white floral lace around the plunging neckline, and the stockings. The tops were a white floral lace, and around his thighs where the slip ended, pushing the soft flesh of his thighs in gently. The rest of it was a sleek sheen, with white lace designs of leafy vines climbing up the outer sides of it, and ending with roses. John was pissed, and embarassed, all red in the face, but the white looked so heavenly on his milky skin, and John looked cute, and innocent, something Cynthia hadn't found sexy before.

"What a pretty little girl you are." Cynthia chirped, walking over, and gently stroking John's warm cheek.

"I don't know why you insist on immasculating me." John grumbled, and Cynthia frowned.

"Truthfully, ever since Maureen brought up this idea, I haven't stopped thinking about it." Cynthia explained, "There's so much we haven't explored, and that's gonna happen tonight... And hopefully some more times in the future... As long as you're okay with that."

"Yeah, shit, yeah. Let's just get it done." John sighed.

"If you keep being so bratty, I may have to punish you." Cynthia played at being cruel, and honestly, she was enjoying it a little more than she thought she should.

"Oh no! My pretty little wife's gonna punish me for not wanting to have anal sex!" John snarked, and Cynthia was done.

She gripped John by the wrists, and put him down on the bed. John looked up, brown eyes wide, and Cynthia was satisfied with being able to put him in his place. It felt good to step on John's pride, she decided. John's Adam's apple bobbed, and Cynthia released his wrists, straddling him on her knees.

"Who do you belong to?" Cynthia huffed out.

"Fuck off!" John barked. The blonde responded by slapping John right on his cheek, watching the man quickly go up, and touch the mark left. He didn't fight. Cynthia wasn't sure what that meant, and got off of John, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"On all fours over my lap." She ordered. John sat up, still a bit in shock. Cynthia resisted the urge to ask if he was okay. Surely John would speak up if he wasn't. After all, they had a safeword. He could say it, and end the ordeal at any second, but he hadn't. What a whore, Cynthia inwardly mused.

"Today, princess." She groaned, and John scrambled over, hurrying to do just as told. Cynthia undid her belt buckle, and pulled it from the belt loops of her jeans, folding it in half, and pulling up the lingerie slip John wore. Unsurprisingly, his ass was bare, and asshole shaven. Cynthia raised her brows slightly... It seemed John had also cleaned up in other ways, slightly loose, and smelling of some rosey hotel soap.

Cynthia slapped the belt onto John with a little more force than she thought she needed, honestly wanting to make John's bottom sore in her own way, differently from Ringo's way. John flinched, and Cynthia felt a throb from her core, probably soaking her own knickers. Underwear... Damn it! She should have got John panties! Well, no time to think about it, as she delivered the next two slaps in a succession, and John whimpered.

"Who do you belong to?" Cynthia asked.

"Cyn..." John whimpered, looking back at her. Cynthia barely glanced to his suddenly hardened cock, and delivered another slap, that jolted John's body.

"Answer me, slut." Cynthia said it with such a disdain she was proud of herself for such good acting, and as long as it made John squirm like this, it was fun.

"You... You, ma'am." John stuttered.

"Good girl. And who are we going to share you with, tonight?" Cynthia askedb setting the belt off to the side.

"Ringo, and Maureen." John responded, and Cynthia pinched him as a silent correction, "M-Ma'am." She let go, pleased with the results, gently soothing her hand soft over John's slightly reddened asscheeks.

"Good, princess-"

The door creaked open, "Woah." Cynthia quickly glanced up, and pulled John's slip over his ass, allowing him to keep some dignity in this situation, and feeling rather embarassed herself. She replayed the events that had just occurred in her head- did she really just do all of that? Most of all, what would Ringo, and Maureen think?

"I guess I'm allowed to be rough." Ringo chuckled, and Maureen laughed, too, grinning over to Cynthia.

"Damn that was hot!" She remarked, holding up a bottle of lube. "May I prepare your princess?"

"Sure." Cynthia nodded, gently soothing a hand over John's back. John looked over, and moved off of her lap, awaiting Cynthia's next order. Cynthia couldn't deny the warm tingle between her legs at the rush of power that surged from rendering John so compliant. He was truly pathetic at this point.

"Lay down, baby doll. Put your bum over this pillow." Cynthia put a pillow in the middle of the bed, and John did as told, legs clamped shut, and fingers fiddling with the dress, and Cynthia ordered, "Spread your legs for Maureen."

"Yes ma'am." John complied, spreading his legs wide, and coyly pulling the lingerie slip up off of his weeping prick. Maureen grinned, and came forward, but Ringo grabbed her shoulder.

"Now wait a minute-" he held up a camera, "we didn't bring this for nothing."

"You're right. Take a picture of him, dear." Maureen agreed, getting off the bed, and Cynthia followed. Ringo stood at the end of the bed, getting ready to take a photograph.

"No, wait-" John sat up, "Ma'am, Ritch, Maureen-"

"Lay down, slut." Ringo hissed, "As you were." It only made Cynthia more euphoric that the others had joined in on being mean to John. John looked embarassed, but got back into position, holding the slip up to see his body, and spreading his legs wide. Cynthia felt weak in the knees, and the shorter woman next to her gripped her arm, seemingly feeling the same about John looking so pathetic- or maybe about Ringo being dominant.

"Alright, Mo, he's all yours." Ringo gave a goofy grin over to his wife, who walked over, and pecked Ringo on the cheek, as she joined John on the bed. She stroked some lube onto John's cock, much to his delight, and used her free, dominant hand to get lubed up, and slowly caress around John's hole. John flinched, and Cynthia walked closer, hypnotized by this other woman slowly pushing fingers into her husband's asshole. Ringo followed, standing on the opposite side of Cynthia with a dark look in his eyes, and an increasingly obvious erection.

"Ma'am?" John choked out, turning to Cynthia, "Please- touch me." Cynthia beheld John's liquid eyes, and his pleading, somehow already breathless expression. Maureen scizzored him, and sent her two fingers deeper, like she'd done it before? Well, that made sense, of course she had on herself. Cynthia just about moaned at that thought, and John's helpless look, but did her best to keep composure.

"I dunno. Have you been a good girl?" Cynthia asked, sitting on the side of the bed next to John. John hesitated, obviously not liking the phrasing.

"Yes ma'am." But Cynthia wasn't satisfied, fisting a hand into John's hair, as he groaned from the stretch, and now the doubled pain.

"Say it. Say, 'Yes ma'am, I've been a good girl.'" Cynthia clarified, and John whimpered. He took a deep, nervous breath, and Cynthia released his hair.

"Yes ma'am... I've- I've been a good girl." John repeated, and Cynthia grinned, reaching down, and wrapping a hand around John's cock. John jumped when another weight found it's self on the bed, Maureen still searching his smooth insides. It was Ringo, sitting next to John, and looking directly at Cynthia. She stopped moving, and John whimpered at the loss.

"May I kiss him?" Ringo asked. Cynthia hummed, and nodded, resuming her stroking, and Ringo leaned down, bringing his lips to John's. John gripped Ringo's hair, downright desperate, and it didn't take long for Ringo to be forcing his tongue into John's mouth like he owned it. However, Ringo only had permission to enter. Cynthia was the one who owned John's body now, and that was an exhilarating thought. She swiped her thumb over the head of John's cock, and he bucked his hips, only to moan loudly into his wet kiss with Ringo. Maureen smirked, and moved her fingers in a certain way, that had John throwing his head back out of Ringo's kiss, and squirming. John reached out, and gripped Cynthia's arm, panting, and biting back other sounds.

"M-Ma'am, stop, I'm gonna come!" He whined hotly, and Cynthia withdrew all contact, but Maureen continued, drawing all sorts of sounds out of John. Cynthia brought John into a messy kiss, biting his bottom lip, and gripping on of his love handles tightly, as Ringo gently flicked his nipples through the shirt. Cynthia was done letting her tongue remove Ringo from John's mouth, and replace it with her, pulling off with a wet smack. John followed for more, but she shoved him back down onto the bed by the chest.

"Come on Maureen's fingers." She ordered.

"Ma'am, I-"

"Mo go faster." Ringo quickly chimed in.

"Anything to tear Cyn's little slut apart." She responded, and complied with that, now forcing three fingers in, and out of John. Pounding them into him at an alarming speed, and rubbing against all the right spots. John gripped his lingerie slip, as Cynthia sucked a special spot under his jaw, and Ringo bit into his shoulder, leaving John arching his back off of the bed, and giving out with a squeaky little whine. Maureen slowed down like she knew just how to guide John through it, and John was coming down with gasps, and airy moans, his chest heaving. Eventually, Maureen pulled her fingers out, and Ringo, and Cynthia pulled away.

"Ringo." Cynthia began, catching the big nosed man's attention just like that, "Fuck my princess."

"Alright." Ringo nodded, hurrying over, and pulling John's legs apart. John was tired, and sensitive, shuddering, but gasping as Ringo slid into him. Maureen sat down in an arm chair, slowly working her hand into her jeans, and beneath the waistband of her red lace pants. John gasped, and hissed, gripping the sheets, and trying to calm down, but held out a hand.

"Cyn- fuck, ma'am? Hold my hand, please-" Before John could finished, Cynthia by was by her princess' side, gripping John's larger, callused hand in her own. He squeezed with a death grip, holding her hand like a vise. Cynthia swore if he gripped any tighter her fingers would break, but the pain was interrupted by sparks of arousal when Ringo reached down to stroke John.

"Look at you. Messing up your dress." Cynthia finally metioned the cum, and sat down next to John.

"Dirty slut, you are." Ringo growled, and John moaned, wrapping his legs around Ringo.

"Yes, I am, Ritchie, please!" John begged.

"Use your words, baby doll. Tell Rings what you want." Cynthia reminded him.

"Sir-" wow, that was a new one, and it blew both Cynthia's, and Ringo's minds, "please fuck me?"

Ringo, flushed, still in his short sleeved button up, and jeans, looked over to Cynthia, "May I fuck your princess, ma'am?"

"Fuck him into the mattress." Cynthia replied, getting up, and letting go of John's hand. Ringo gripped the meat around John's hips, and waisted no time, pulling out, and slamming back in. Cynthia grabbed the camera in the chair next to Maureen's, who rubbed her clit vigorously with two fingers.

"Looks like Ringo's not short after all." Cynthia sighed, pleased with the outcome of it all, Ringo's thick cock sliding in, and out of her whimpering husband, and quickly picking up pace. Ringo was pounding him into the mattress, and Cynthia was gonna need some pictures to remember it by. Maureen gave a broken laugh, but moaned at a particularly loud growl of Ringo's, and a higher whimper from John.

.

Cynthia grinned as she set the letter down on the table. From Maureen, and Richard Starkey, dated to the day after their vacation ended. It had been a few weeks, and John had recovered in about a week, and a half, but mostly complaining. Julian had asked what was wrong with his father, and Cynthia lied, and said he'd been doing what he normally does; silly things. Julian had laughed, and that was the note Cynthia had tucked him in on.

She pulled them out, making sure she was alone in their room, and grinning to herself. These were gold! There was the initial one Ringo had took of John, in the lingerie with his legs spread, and then one Cynthia had took of John with Ringo's cock inside of him, this time much more bashful, and messed up. By far, Cynthia's very favourite was the one she had taken at the end. John, bite marks, and hickeys all across his exposed chest, neck, collarbones, and shoulders, fresh cum on his stomach, and the slip atop the dried cum. Ringo's baby batter slid out of his puckered asshole, and he looked like the pile of sex drunk goo Cynthia had wanted to see so long ago, legs spread even wider, tears on his face.

She smirked, and put them back into the envelope, "Johnny?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here! Mo, and Rings sent us some pictures from our holiday together!" At that John ran, and slid into the doorway of their room on the hardwood, almost falling because of his socks.

"CYN, BURN THOSE NOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl Cynthia dominating John gives me the hots


End file.
